


Haunted

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 26, F/M, Fictober 2020, I don't know what this is...., Prompt 26, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: They arrived at the destination fifteen minutes after receiving the call. Neither one of them knew if it was a real emergency call or just a prank by some teenagers.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 26: "how about you trust me for once?"

They arrived at the destination fifteen minutes after receiving the call. Neither one of them knew if it was a real emergency call or just a prank by some teenagers.

“I still don’t get why we have to do this ourselves,” Nick groaned in annoyance. “Metro PD could do that. I still have reports to write…”

“Oh, please, stop the grouchiness,” Ellie rolled her eyes, putting the car in park position and looking at him from the side. “The call went straight to us. Not Metro. Gibbs just wants us to check it out in case somebody really needs our help.”

“But it could be a trap, you know,” he grumbled halfheartedly.

Ellie laughed and exited the car. Coming to a halt on the sidewalk next to Nick, who’d left the car in the meantime, the blonde agent looked at the house in front of them. “Wow. This really looks like a haunted house.”

“Ellie,” he mumbled under his breath, “don’t say that.”

The woman in question shot him an amused glance. “If it’s a trap, I’ll protect you. Don’t worry – Odette taught me a lot,” she replied mockingly.

“Ha-ha. Funny,” Nick rolled his eyes at her. “Better hope it’s not. And don’t you dare say again that it’s haunted.”

“ **How about you trust me for once?** ” Ellie returned dryly, but a smile played around her lips. “And well…I mean look at it.” Right on cue both agents turned their heads to the house again, taking it all in.

The house was dark, no lights shining through any of the windows. From afar it appeared like some of the glasses were broken and the curtains waved through them. The house was completely made of wood which was weather-beaten. The garden surrounding the estate was savaged and only added to the agents’ feelings that nobody had lived there in a very long time.

Carefully watching their steps, Ellie and Nick walked up towards the front door of the house. Nick knocked twice, then the two waited for an answer although, given the state of the house, none was expected.

“Seems like nobody’s home,” Ellie whispered, exchanging a look with him.

“Then let’s go. Leave. We checked it out – nobody’s home. Time to go back to the Navy Yard,” Nick replied eagerly.

A chuckle escaped her as she heard the tone in Nick’s voice. “You scared or something?”

“Me?” the Latino said with a high-pitched voice that gave him away. “Nah. I don’t get ‘ _scared’_.”

Now Ellie couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore. The words he said definitely didn’t match the look on his face or his posture.

“Okay, big guy. Let’s go inside, check it out. If nobody’s there, we’ll leave. Sound good?”

Nick deliberately ignored her comment and nodded. ‘Haunted’, pah. There were no such things as ghosts, demons or haunted places…Right?

The two agents entered the wooden house. The lights didn’t work so they had to turn on their flashlights. They agreed to separate to search the house faster, both drawing their weapons.

Nick walked towards the kitchen but he had to go through the living room first. Once he reached the sofa in the middle of the room, he heard strange noises coming from the direction of the kitchen. Nick’s grasp around the weapon tightened.

“NCIS!” he called out. But after nothing happened for a few moments, he added, “Hello? Is somebody there?”

When he didn’t get an answer, as expected, the agent resumed his walk towards the kitchen, feeling the drops of sweat rolling down his back already. So, he was a little spooked by this ‘haunted house’, maybe. But Nick would never admit that – especially not in front of Ellie.

Out of a sudden, the Latino came to a halt again. There it was again, the strange noise from before. A hauling sound mixed with…someone dragging something over the floor? But quieter.

A shiver went down his spine. He definitely hadn’t signed up for _this_.

Standing only a few meters away from the door to the kitchen, Nick stopped again. Listening. There _it_ was again…

He took a deep breath before he carefully opened the door, and peeked around the corner but couldn’t see much.

When he stepped inside and the lights didn’t work there either, he tried to take the room in with the help of his flashlight. But he still couldn’t make out another person.

It didn’t appear as if somebody had been living in this house for at least the last five years. Everything was a mess and dirty; broken glass scattered all over the floor…

There! The rustling and hauling. _Where did it come from?_

Another shiver went down his spine. _He wasn’t scared, no, he wasn’t scared_ , Nick mentally chanted to himself. A federal agent like him couldn’t be scared.

The noise came from the direction of the fridge, so he slowly got closer. While he let the light roam over the floor, trying to find the source of these weird sounds, Nick didn’t notice the person approaching from behind.

“Boo!” she yelled from behind, and Nick jumped up and screamed of shock.

“Ahh!” His hands went up to his chest, Nick’s breathing was uneven. “God, you scared me.”

“Ha! So, you DO get scared!” Ellie’s fists went up triumphantly.

“Yes, fine, okay,” he rolled his eyes, “you scared me. But just this once. Did you hear these strange noises too?”

Ellie raised an eyebrow questioningly, a slightly mocking grin on her lips. “No…What sound?”

“Oh, um,” he scratched his head, not looking her in the eye, “nothing.”

But then it appeared again. Nick and Ellie looked at each other, her eyes widened. Ellie walked past him and glanced around the kitchen counter, eyes on the floor. When she saw what was in front of her, she laughed out loud.

Nick narrowed his eyes. “What is it?”

Bending over, Ellie still couldn’t stop the giggles escaping her mouth but pointed at something on the floor with a finger.

Watching her quizzically, Nick walked closer to Ellie and took a peek around. Mouth agape, he just stared for a while.

“So, these are your evil culprits. Scary, huh?” Ellie teased.

He gulped, and rolled his eyes at her for the second time this day. “They do make weird noises.” Nick tried to defend himself, never taking his eyes off the culprits. The very fluffy, a bit disheveled looking culprits.

“Kittens, Nick. Those are kittens,” he could hear the grin in her voice. “You’re afraid of cute little kittens.”

Nick huffed and turned on his heels. Taking one last glance over his shoulder, he called out, “you coming, or what? There’s nothing here. It was just a prank, as it seems.”

Ellie smiled to herself and shook her head fondly at Nick but complied. Together the two agents left the haunted house behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this is not even a tiny bit scary or spooky but hope you had a little fun anyway :)


End file.
